twinstudiosfandomcom-20200213-history
Darle Sabre
Darle Sabre is a character from the Interrealm series for the main and subsequent stories thereafter. her story is a complex series of events of how she became from an ordinary human scientist to invincible beast of power waking within the ranks of the organization's most powerful group: The Realmguards. Her character development came from an inspiration from an episode of Secret Agent Man from 2000 titled "WhupSumAss", which became the inspiration to the development of the Protection Initiative method of protecting witnesses from dangerous groups who seek out to harm them. Though her story is different from how the original episode's synopsis goes: The outcome for Sabre through favors more of her self than what she used to be. For her given abilities, she wanted to become a Realmguard despise not even coming closed to what she had to become one. Biography Her Dreams of Power Over ten years ago, a young scientist upstart from Honolulu named Darle Sabre, joined Interrealm after a series of greuling tests and trials to seek her suitability with the agency. In her time spent with them, she has been instrumental in her talents that helped make better agents through their missions and operations. Then came the day her perspective radically changed on that simple lunch break when she looked over the wall and saw the training sessions of the powerful officers of the Realmguards. Darle has heard of their legendary exploits and watching one of them conduct a "master your mass" course shows as one of their own take on six heavily huge operatives without effort. Unlike those who are with the civilians and military, the Realmguards are by themselves have the most powerful and strongest beings or the best and greatest talented pilots who can run machines that can take down an entire city before sundown. After seeing another demonstration of an training operative take down a terrainium-plated tank with its bare hands, Darle sees why they are known as the "Last of the Last Resorts". Seeing her own life in comparison to them makes her just daydream of her wanting to become a powerful being worthy of being Realmguard material. Sure most of their members are non-human and the closest she can relate to species-wise are the goliathan humans who fight alongside them. It would be, in time, she would get that wish, but through most unfortunate circumstances. Panacea and the Attack Darle was working of on the biological makeup of a sludge-like creature from a Kingfisher universe planet and while looking deep into its genome for any anomalies or defects, she came across a code that is key to its suspected longevity. She ran the creature through a gauntlet of tests and attacks that would certainly kill a normal being, but no matter what she threw at it, it survived. She isolated the genome and through more modifications, she has created a serum that theoretically is considered a "cure-all" to disease and injury, with her ideal making of better agents. Darle in effect has discovered a true panacea. Days later, while writing up her report to present her superiors with, the lab gets attacked by dark figured men and they grabbed and dragged her out of the lab. If it was not for a civilian agent being there when this happened, she would have disappointed permanently. After recovering from her attack, her superiors did approach her, but with an entirely different reason. For months, a mole working for the sinister shadow group known as the Quinocular looking for anything of value and her so-called "cure-all" research is what they would need for their nefarious purposes. Along with other groups and corporations who do not like the idea of a cure all cutting into their bottom line either. Leaving them with the option of seeking out and wanting to kill her to prevent it from getting out. Darle asks if she can go into hiding, but that option is impossible using current methods of witness protection considering how powerful these groups are and how they have the means to find even the most well hidden of targets. Desperate for some option, one of the agents did made an offer to her to take part of a new program to protect witnesses from such opportunities by radically changing the witness: The Protection Initiative. Darle and the Initative (Transformation: Part One) The following day, Darle is taken to a room where she meets a specialist in charge of the project. Dr. Emil Sanders who explains in full detail what the program is about. Overtime, certain elements have found ways to seek out their targets regardless of method: plastic surgery, changing government documents, hiding in remote places and so on. Now they can seek out people using genetic trackers, bioaural detectors and even quantum identifiers. The initiatives' objective is to completely change, right down to the personality, everything the original was in favor of a new personality. Darle asks if she would be the same person she was or if she gets a choice of who she will become. Dr. Sanders told her that there won't be any bit of her because to do so would make her easily found and the choice is as random. Darle is afraid, knowing that this treatment is the same as killing her. Sanders understands her situation and what lead her to this, but right now there are people who will not stop hunting her down until they get what she knows or kill her. Seeing that there are no other options, Darle takes the big leap and goes forward with the procedure. Strapping herself into a gurney-lie platform and fitting with a respirator, her body gets submerged into a heavy nutrient solution and the process begins in constructing her from the ground up. Dr. Sanders looks into various databases of viable species and possible worlds she will live her new life in. Eventually he does find the right kinds, enough that anyone who comes to find her, would have a death wish. Ten Years Later (Transformation: Part Two) Civilian agent Maranmore and Commander Runeflame were both called in to meet with both their commanding officers Van Dekker and Major Bennings. They are tasked with the recovery of one of their own who came from the now defunct Initiative program, Benning's first showed a picture of the target: Darle Sabre. All of the details of why she got into the program, though the exact details are unknown to this day. Van Dekker then showed them a picture of what she looks like now that made all of their jaws drop: Through severe genetic enhancements, endowed knowledge of savagery and fighting skills that would even make the more fierce predators afraid. they have turned her into a sabrebeast and she roams wild in the wilderness of a per-historic earth out of the Agency's jurisdiction. Reason for asking them to do the recovery because they are the only ones tough enough to take on such an environment and to come on such short notice. Also the group that attacked her ten years ago have finally caught on to her and are seeking her out. Something must have happened to her personality module that is giving them the signal. They further explained that the personality module is a piece implanted in her head that keeps the true and original person underneath the new personality and can be deactivated only when the person is no longer in danger. However it can also be deactivated by special equipment or the more crude method of putting fifty thousand volts through the head for ten seconds. However those methods would cause a "consciousness crisis", subjecting the person to struggle between the true and fabricated selves for control often resulting in death. The leading cause why the program was shut down in the first place. With that in mind, their mission is clear: Get Sabre from those who are coming after her and restore her back to her old self. but it comes to a head when Bennings does say something that Van Dekker and Maranmore comes to object but it comes a direct order to Runeflame: If Sabre becomes too much of a threat to her or if she gets captured, she is authorized to kill her to prevent the sequence from falling into their hands. As they walk out, Xendrian talks to Evelynn on their way out to the launchpad room after seeing her hardened expression after getting Bennings' orders. Xendrian urges her that she doesn't have to go through with this and will get her back safely. She turns to tell Xen about a small history between them working together, even becoming close friends before she "had to go" after that attack in the office she never saw her again for so long. She doesn't even know if any piece of Darle is still in what they have made her into, that is why she feels distraught into killing Darle if it had to come to that. Xen comforts her and assures her that if she really feels that way, They'll get her back safe. On their arrival to the world designated as "Planet-K" they already get their first taste on how hostile the world is as their first greeter is a gigantic tyrannosaurus rex, one far bigger than the ones in their world. But stood no match against the two dragons. Every day in their journey it couldn't break more than ten miles without encountering something that wants to kill them. When they finally found their target, the two dragons already look tired and battered beyond reason. This beast showed its monstrous power by taking down two mammoths with her bare hands and long fangs. They did not expect her to be this strong as the profile made her out to be. At first, their approach was cautious as they look further into how she behaves, talking with words that are familiar to Evelynn, words that confirm that this beast, this monster is Darle Sabre and her old self is showing through as meaningless rambles aching to get out. Suddenly a wind blows over the two and their scent is caught by the beast and quickly vanishes, only to come up behind them and leaps in for the attack. Xendrian and Evelynn fought against the giant sabrecat but to no avail, even with Evelynn going into hulk mode, she is easily overpowered by the beast's incredible strength, gained in the years surviving on this primitive earth. After throwing Xendrian's body to the rocks, Evelynn reaches for her sonotaser and takes the beast down. Snarling and growling and uttering a few coherent words the two were ready to bring her back to Prime Earth and change her back but then they hear the clicks of guns and the whirs of several ships arrive and soon all three are surrounded by operatives of the Quinocular. Crisises of Conciousness In a secret hideout, Evelynn and Xendrian are held up by their arms and legs with counter-force spheres attached to prevent their escape. Unable to do much of anything, they hear the painful roars and screams coming from deep down the hallway. Darle is being forcibly "recovered" with their crude equipment in order to extract the knowledge of the sequence from her mind, when that didn't work, they went for the more brutal method of running high voltage in order to make her come out and have their psychic extract the memory. They got what they wanted and they threw the barely conscious Darle into the cage as they begin to synthesize the serum. Xendrian, with his keen hearing, hears of who their buyer is and tries to remember the special routing code used to communicate with them. But gets interrupted when Darle wakes up and realizes what she has become and panics: A first symptom before she goes into a consciousness crisis. Evelynn tries to help Darle calm down and explains but she is too much in a panic to be reasoned with. Evelynn tries harder and finally gets her to come to her senses, She explains of who she was and what she has done even the point where they were once friends over a decade ago which Darle can't confirm because she remembered Evelynn when she was smaller. Wondering where she is know Xendrian explains that they got the sequence and are making the first serum and he doesn't know when before her new self becomes self aware and will fight for control. Suddenly the group returns and fiercely pulls Darle out but this time without a fight because she as her true self can't grasp her new body. With the serum made, they decided to test it on Darle and shot her right in neck with a full dose and minutes later, shot her through the chest with punt rifle. They watched as they see her heal very quickly and spring back to life much to the horror of the two dragons watching the whole thing in front of them. This however infuriates Darle into regressing back into the savage beast she was and begins to attack everyone who got in her way. In the chaos, Xendrian swings his hand against the spheres and smashes one against the other to break himself free and Evelynn. A massive fight ensues, he group make a gateway to make their getaway in their cruiser but it is spotted by Darle and is chased after. She grabs the craft and smashes the engines sending them into a death spiral to the ground. Evelynn rushes to the crash site and sees Darle emerge from the wreckage severe burns and gory injuries quickly healed. Before Evelynn can reach out, Darle tries to call her name before grabbing her head and collapsing in pain as the fight for control in her mind is in. Evelynn fears that this would happen and watches her go into the crisis phase, remembering her orders from Bennings, Xendrian rushes to stop Evelynn from making a terrible mistake, Darle looks to Evelynn and charges after her. With everything rushing all at once, Evelynn pulls the trigger and it all goes black. Caught in the Act Days later, Major Bennings was at his terminal typing away and Evelynn enters through the door to give her report on the mission to recover Sabre, being what she describes as a "successful failure" They prevented any communication of the genome from getting out but failed in recovering Sabre resulting in her termination in the process. Bennings knows that it must have been hard on her to kill her best friend but she knew the risks of being part of that awful program and what her panacea discovery has cost her. That is when Evelynn asks of how does he know about the Panacea when earlier the details of why she got into the program were never divulged? Bennings explains that he just knows about it but then gets Interrupted by Evelynn again telling him that knowledge of "black level" information is a punishable offense to any lower level personnel like him and the chief commissioner. Bennings doesn't have to bring himself to answer but Evelynn wants to know how does he know so much about Sabre's discovery being the reason she went into hiding in the first place. Then he gets a call which he picks up and it is Xendrian using the same routing number that lead directly to his phone demanding that he answers to Runeflame and that he's caught. Furious at her insubordination and crude accusation, he will see to it that Evelynn will be dealt with but soon as he walks out, he is grabbed by his coat and crashed out through the window by Darle hanging him a thousand feet to the ground. She heard more than enough to put it all together that he single-handedly destroyed her life and would have used her own friend knowing that a scant few wouldn't have survived the process. Accusing him of everything from conspiracy to using Evelynn to lead them to her. Xendrian flies in to stop her but gets brutally smacked off by Sabre and he crashes through a wall. Evelynn runs in to stop Sabre from dropping Bennings, It is not something the real Darle Sabre would ever do. Sabre countered that the panacea only cured her humanity and it is because of him that she can never become human again. Evelynn would know this because she lost everything herself that made her into what she is, there she if she brings Bennings back in she would help her cope adapt. In her teary frustration, she pulls the major back and throws him to Xendrian to cuff him. Leaving her to be consoled by Evelynn afterwards, Bennings himself is charged with conspiracy and breaking protocol along with the surviving members of the group who attacked her. The Tale of Realmguardian Sabre Years later, Darle adjusts herself to her new life, with the panacea running through her body, she feels more better than ever if she would have before. Her old and new selves are together as one but she could not forget of what led up to it and understands why her friend had to shoot her. A shock to the system the serum saw as a task to mend together as she feels the consciousness and good nature of her old human self but with the brutal strength and power Dr. Sanders has given her now left in her hands. One day while eating, sitting on crossed legs due to her size, she looks over at the same demonstrations at the master your mass class and still thinks that she not might be Realmguardian material. Then she came across a brute-level trainee who was trying to make advances at her and though she isn't interested, he still puts himself on her and eventually she fights him. Worse that since he's buddies with the rest of the class, the come to his defense and attack her. Sabre's fighting skills from years on that savage world paid off as she brought each and everyone of them down some nearly at the point of death. She has been only been stopped by a magic user and the class's instructor who bent her down on her knees, say what you will, but the instructor is more dangerous with knowledge in how to take down bulky warriors than the bulk itself. She liked the way she used her savage nature to fight off her attackers and in a radical move, offers her a trial chance to become part of the Realmguardians. With her attitude, she couldn't be more happier to accept, it was not easy after going through a harsh and brutal gauntlet of physical and mental tests some put her quick healing abilities to the limit including one time she had a powerful mecha arm plunge through her chest and tear out her heart only to spring to life and destroy that same arm while still healing. Eventually, she passes and begins to live out her dream of becoming part of an group of warriors. Today she is given the codename that is quite fitting for her species: "Saberliger" and she serves as the "brute force" specialist in the Black Phoenix squadron, but in keeping the scientist side of her in check, she does take time off to do lab work and keeping herself in a good book now and then. She occasionally like to go into wrestling matches with Evelynn though she has to go into hulk mode in order to make things "even" for her and maintained their friendship since. It was from those unfortunate events that got her into what Darle has become, but looking back at it now, it could not have been better for her. References Gallery VF-Darle Sabre.jpg|Darle Sabre August 2015 by Volkenfox M6272-sabre_fist_dark.jpg|"Fisted" August 2015 by Marauder6272 Category:Interrealm Universe Category:Dramatis Personae Category:Interrealm Operatives (All Universes)